Consequences of Boredom
by crazyhippie15-09
Summary: What do you get when two very mischievous twins are bored? What happens to poor Harry when he is in the wrong place at the wrong time? The twins decide to have some fun and tease poor little Harry to his whit’s end.


Title: Consequences of Boredom

Rating: M for mature

Warnings: lemons, slash, yoi

Pairings: FW/HP/GW

Disclaimer: if I owned HP then there would be lots of yoi on every page of the book

Description: What do you get when two very mischievous twins are bored? What happens to poor Harry when he is in the wrong place at the wrong time? The twins decide to have some fun and tease poor little Harry to his whit's end. They find out exactly which way the Boy-Who-Lived swings.

Ch.1

Fred and George Weasly where not very happy. They hadn't been for the past week. They had gotten in trouble with their mom and she took away everything. Their wands, their prank supplies, everything in their room other than their beds and clothes. She was also making them do chores all day every day. Muggle style. NO MAGIC! They would get up in the morning and do chores until they collapsed in their beds late at night completely exhausted. And to top it all off they were bored out of their minds.

The boys were currently de-gnomeing the garden with only waded up newspapers to use to stun the pestering creatures. It was not easy work. They had yet to stun one gnome. Pausing for a break they both looked up at the sound of voices coming closer to where they were. And just as their little brother, Ron, and their house guest and friend, Harry, walked by they both got the same evil idea at the same time. Their boredom would not last much longer.

Harry had arrived for his usual summer visit last night. He was excited about the coming school year; it would be his and Ron's fifth year there at Hogwarts. For no apparent reason Harry glanced over to the garden and saw both of the twins just standing there with mischievous looks on their handsome faces. Harry just gave them a nervous smile and waved before turning his attention back to his and Ron's conversation about quidditch.

Later that night at dinner the twins hardly said two words to anyone and excused themselves from the table earlier than usual. Heading up to their room the twins started to plan for what they would do the next day. Their mom had decided to give them a day of rest so they didn't have chores to do. No one heard another peep out of the two for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

The next morning Harry sat at the table with Ron eating breakfast. Well he was more just picking at the food on his plate while Ron shoveled as much food as he could into his mouth. It seemed strangely quiet in the room so Harry looked up from his plate to see that it was because the twins had yet to come down from their room.

"Have you seen the twins? They aren't here." He said with a questioning look on this face as he turned to look at Molly.

"No dear I haven't seen them all morning. In fact I haven't seen them since they went to bed last night. They are probably still in bed. Would you mind going up to wake them?" she said without looking way from the food she was cooking. The woman was always cleaning or cooking one thing or another.

Standing up from the table and pushing the plate he had barely touched, away he headed for the stairs and started to climb them. It was always a workout going up and down the steep rickety almost endless stairs. Finally reaching the landing were the twins' room was he didn't see how anyone could walk all that way on a daily biases, let alone several times a day. Even the stairs at Hogwarts weren't that bad.

Walking up to the door, Harry knocked. Hearing nothing on the other side of the door he knocked again. Still hearing no answer, Harry slowly started opening the door, poking his head into the room. Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes opened so wide they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. When Harry had opened the door he had expected to find the twins asleep in their own beds. But instead he opened the door to find both the boys spooning on a king sized bed with no shirts on. For all he knew they were naked but he wasn't quite sure about that because there was a duvet covering them from the waist down.

Shaking himself out of his shock at the sight before him and feeling a bit awkward because of the slightly tight feeling in his gut that had taken root almost as soon as he saw the twins, Harry said loudly, not quite a yell but not quiet enough to be a whisper. "Hey, Fred, George! Wake up."

Neither of the boys reacted to the call. Sighing, Harry walked over to the bed and went to one side. He wasn't sure which one it was but he poked him in the arm, hard, with his finger.

With still no reaction, he sighed again and placed his hand on the strong shoulder of the twin he poked preparing to shake him.

The twin's hand flew up and grabbed hold of Harry's and pulled him down on the bed causing the younger to let out a scream of surprise. Harry had landed with his face in the lap of one of the twins. And to his surprise there was something poking him in the cheek through the duvet.

'Oh. Good. Merlin! Does he have a boner?!' Harry thought to himself as he slowly sat up with a bright colorful blush across his face. Looking up he came face to face with two very handsome, very lust-filled, twins. Harry's blush darkened as he realized he was sitting on Fred's lap. ( he had finally figured out which twin was which)

'Why am I blushing so much?! It's not as if I even like blokes.' Harry thought as he crawled backwards off of Fred's lap and onto the middle of the bed.

"Did you need something Harry? Or did you just come up here to play with us?" George said leaning towards the younger boy.

"I … I… I j-just c-came to wake you u-up." Harry stammered out as he continued to scoot backwards on the bed.

Fred crawled up to the boy leaving the blankets behind him. When the blankets fell off of him it revealed that he was wearing very thin, very tented boxers.

With a hand on both sides of the boy, Fred leaned in and whispered huskily in Harry's ear, "What's wrong? Why so shy all of a sudden?"

Harry's eyes widened as he felt Fred press his hips to Harry's causing friction and both boys to quietly moan. It was then that Harry realized that he had a raging hard-on.

Eyes still wide, Harry crawled off the bed backwards and ran out the door. Harry didn't stop running until he reached the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, Harry headed straight for the shower. Turning on the water as cold as it would go, he stripped down releasing his aching appendage from the confines of his pants. Stepping into the cold spray of the water he leaned against the wall and attempted to clear his mind.

Harry was failing miserably at clearing his mind. Every time he came close to clearing it another picture of the twins would pop into his mind. And those pictures weren't helping his 'problem' any. He was so hard it hurt. The worst part of the whole thing was that he had no idea why his body was reacting this way. He had seen the twins naked in the showers after quidditch practice plenty of times. But his body had never reacted like this. It wasn't as if he was gay. Or at least he had assumed he wasn't gay. He really hadn't ever thought about it before.

Harry pulled out of his musing when he felt his own wondering hand start stroking his weeping prick. Harry moaned softly as he began fisting himself roughly to the images of the twins in his head. He didn't know why it was them that he was imagining but he didn't really care right now.

Throwing his head back as he came coating his hand in his own seed. Harry rinsed off and got out of the shower and got dressed before heading towards Ron's room.

The rest of the day went by like any other day. Well other than the fact that Harry tried to avoid Fred and George. Every time Harry saw them he would blush brightly.

That evening as Harry walked up to his and Ron's room the twins ambushed him.

Jumping, "Gah! Y'all scared the piss out of me!" Harry said clutching his chest with his hand.

"Sorry mate." One said.

"We didn't mean to scary you that badly." Said the other.

Shaking his head, Harry tried to push past them but failed.

"So Harry" Fred said.

"Where you" George said.

"going?" they finished together.

Looking up at them and trying to block any memories of that mornings events out of his head, Harry replied, "To the room to catch up on my studies. Why?"

"Oh well"

"we were"

"hoping to"

"play a"

"game with"

"you." They finished together again.

"Um. Well I guess I could play with y'all for a short while anyways. What game did you two have in mind?" Harry said nervously.

"Oh just a little game of Truth-or-Dare." They said together again. It was kind of weird and erotic when they did that. And it slightly turned Harry on too. Though he would never admit that to them.

Harry just nodded and followed the two older boys into their room. He was very nervous about what could happen during the game. They could ask him any number of questions. And seeing as they are all wizards they play differently than muggles do.

The wizard version of Truth-or-Dare was more binding than the muggle version. You had to stack your wands up in the middle of the circle of friends that are playing. Doing this makes it to were you have to tell the complete truth or do the dare if you so chose to. If you do not like a dare you can switch to truth and the same goes for the truth. If you do not like the question asked you can switch to doing a dare. The thing is though; you have to do one or the other. There are no passes.

So sitting there in the middle of the twins' bed, Harry and the twins each put their wands in the middle of the little circle that they made.(Molly had given the twins their wands back earlier that day.) The three of them decided to draw straws to pick who got to go first in asking Truth-or-Dare.

Fred won.

"So Harry, Truth-or-Dare?" Fred said with an evil grin on his face.

Harry's palms had started to sweat and he was extremely nervous. "Um I guess I'll pick truth."

Fred's gin grew "So Harry, which do you prefer: guys or girls?"

Harry's cheeks tented a nice shade of deep red at this and he looked down at his hands as he mulled over the question. 'I've never really thought about it! What should I say?! I can't lie, but I don't know what the truth is either?' Finally making up his mind on an answer Harry just blurted out a guess and hoped it would be right. "I guess guys." The blush deepened.

When nothing happened to him, Harry began to wonder if he really did like blokes more. Recovering from his blush slightly, Harry looked back up at the twins who were just sitting there smiling at him.

"So George Truth-or-Dare?" Harry said with the steadiest voice he could muster.

"Dare." George said with a completely straight face looking Harry in the eye.

Leaning forward to whisper in Harry's ear "Do you need any help?" said Fred.

Shaking his head no, Harry stared right back at George without losing eye contact. He knew exactly what to say.

"Kiss me."

A/N: ok so i love twinsest and i hope u do to .........cookies for all who review


End file.
